Godzilla (Showa)
Godzilla is the titular main protagonist and the hero of some Godzilla movies (although in most movies, he is portrayed as either a villain or an anti-hero). He is a 50-100 meter kaiju that can shoot a nuclear beam from out of his mouth. He is a daikaijū, a Japanese movie monster. Since then, Godzilla has gone on to become a worldwide pop culture icon starring in 28 films produced by Toho Co., Ltd. The monster has appeared in numerous other media incarnations including video games, novels, comic books, television series. With the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Daigo Fukuryū Maru incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a monster created by nuclear detonations and a metaphor for nuclear weapons in general. As the film series expanded, some stories took on less serious undertones portraying Godzilla as a hero while other plots still portrayed him as a destructive animal. Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. In the Japanese films, Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy, usually charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates, generally shaped like maple leaves, though there are some designs whose traits may differ. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosaurus rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Personality As a Villain Godzilla was originaly as dinosaur called Godzillasaurus (revealed in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''1991), who was then mutated by nuclear testing. He destroyed multiple fishing boats. When investigators arrived on Odo Island, they learned that the native islanders believed the attacks were caused by a sea-god named Godzilla (Japenese name is Gojira), and when the island was attacked by the mutant, the name stuck. Godzilla attacked Tokyo multiple times until he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a powerful weapon created by Dr. Serizawa. In the later movies, either a second Godzilla exists, or Godzilla survived the oxygen destroyer. In ''Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack, Godzilla has been dead for years and has become nothing but a legend that some do not believe in, however the souls of those who died in World War II merge and create another Godzilla. As a Hero In some films, Godzilla becomes the lesser of two evils and saves the world from alien threats, such as King Ghidorah, or human spawned creations, such as Hedorah. When portrayed as a protaginist, Godzilla is either a heroic monster, a (somewhat) caring parent, or animal trying to find it's place in the world as the last of it's kind. It is to be noted that Godzilla defends Earth only, which does not necessarily include humanity, Godzilla defends Earth solely for territorial purposes, which the behavior can be seen mostly in the Heisei and Millennium films, including in the 2014 reboot made by Legendary Pictures. However, he is portrayed as an actual hero in the Showa series. As a hero, Godzilla has gained many allies, such as Anguirus, King Caesar, and Jet Jaguar (just to name a few). Abilities Atomic Breath Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. This power is often mistaken for Breathing Fire. Strength As expected because of his size, weight and mass, Godzilla has shown great levels of physical strength, able to lift weights exceeding 100,000 tons (shown when he threw Keizer Ghidorah) and smash skyscrapers. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight, such as King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla and others. Durability Godzilla is physically immune to conventional weaponry such as tanks and missiles and is capable of taking strong hits harsh injury from other Monsters along with having the ability to Regenerate. The secret to Godzilla's Durability is his Regenerator G-1 cell Amphibiousness Godzilla is capable of living, swimming and breathing underwater for as long as he wants. He also is great at fighting underwater and has fought enemies underwater on several occasions. Nuclear Pulse Godzilla can emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body to create a short-range nuclear pulse. Magnetic Powers In Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla, Godzilla found a way to generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning, which proved devastating against his metallic foe. This is the only time Godzilla ever used this power. Gallery !2godzilla unleashed conceptart Sb2mx.jpg !2PS3Goji No Background (1).jpg !godzilla the video game burning godzilla by sonichedgehog2-d84yg4f.jpg !Godzilla2000.jpg !PS3Goji No Background (2).jpg 85Godzilla1.jpg 370983-66648-godzilla.jpg 3033719810 c7c8df91d2 z.jpg Colors.jpg E54yuyy.JPG G2K - Godzilla On Water.jpg GiraGoji.jpg God7.jpg God063610090 864630376 n.jpg Godz pvikz1qmzknbo1 5001.jpg Godzilla.jpg Godzilla tinkle his eye by leivjunior-d7bfsne.jpg Godzilla089-89.jpg Godzilla95.jpg Godzilla2000-40.jpg Godzilla-final-wars.jpg Godzilla-final-wars-20040827040103487-921173 320w.jpg Godzilla-movie-light-city-desktop-free-wallpaper.jpg GodzMeltdown1.jpg Versions of godzilla.jpg ZAtomic Breath VS Sydney Opera House.gif goduntitled.jpg Enemies *King Ghidorah *MechaGodzilla (Showa) *Destoroyah *Gigan *SpaceGodzilla *Orga *Biollante *Hedorah *Megalon *Megaguirus Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti Hero Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Protectors Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Martyr Category:Child Nurturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anti Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Knight Templar Category:True Neutral Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Parents Category:Demigods Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Neutral Good Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Wanderers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Deities Category:World Saver Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Predators Category:Heroes from the past Category:Global Protection Category:Exorcists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Victims Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes